


Azzurro

by coffeerepublic



Series: this is not what i do. [3]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lime, Making Out, Naked Cuddling, Original Character Name, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 02:24:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4002316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeerepublic/pseuds/coffeerepublic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny and Solveig don't feel like getting up yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Azzurro

**Author's Note:**

> Random fluff. I hope you enjoy the read!

Solveig usually woke up before Johnny did. He was a much deeper sleeper than she was. She often mused over how strange that was, with him having been asleep for the better part of the past decade. But she was grateful for the precious moments it offered her.

These moments when she was able to just lie next to him, to watch his broad chest rising and falling in even breaths. When she was able to stop thinking for once and just feel what her heart told her to. That this was real, that they were alive and together and that that was all that mattered.

In a short while, they would have to get up and do whatever Kinzie had planned for them today. The spell would be broken and the direness of their situation would return with its full severity. But that was not now.

Right now, she could feel the mattress moving slightly as Johnny stirred. He was bound to wake up any second now. She decided to help him with that, and moved in closer towards him, finding her place against his side. Draping one arm over his naked chest, she squeezed him in a one-armed hug and leaned in to press a kiss to the side of his neck. Then, she nuzzled his neck and shoulder affectionately, knowing that her hair would most likely tickle him.

When she heard a low chuckle, she knew she had succeeded. He was definitely awake now.

The arm underneath her head moved and made its way around her before she was pulled upwards to find herself eye to eye with Johnny. He was smiling, the tiniest trace of mischief in his brown eyes. She smiled back immediately, as if it were an automatic reaction. And maybe it was. Her heart felt twice its size when they were together.

“Waking up to you sure makes waking up at all a lot more bearable.” His voice was hoarse from sleeping and he was blinking frequently, still fighting to not fall back asleep right away. She leaned in and left a quick kiss on his lips, her touch already gone before he had the chance to react.

“We’ll have to get up and be heroes again soon,” she remarked quietly, not quite whispering.

His response came in the form of a low grunt as he wrapped his strong, warm arms around her and hugged her to his chest. “Not yet though,” he mumbled into her hair.

“No,” she agreed, digging her nose deeper into his chest and breathing him in. “Not yet.”

“Can you think of anything we could do until we’re forced to get up?” The suggestiveness in his tone was not lost on her and she giggled, moving from his embrace. She immediately missed the warmth of his skin on hers as she rolled over and dropped onto her back next to him.

The movement had caused the thin blanket to drop a little, revealing her own bare chest and allowing the cool air to touch her. She sighed, looking up towards to ceiling.

“I could think of about a million things I’d love to be doing with you right now.” That got a small laugh out of him. “But to be honest, I’d probably lose any concept of time then and Kinzie would have a fit if she caught us fucking instead of preparing to enter the simulation – again.” A grin forced its way onto her face at the memory.

“Can’t argue with that,” Johnny replied. He rolled onto his side, bending his elbow and propping up his head on his hand. Their eyes connected, before his slowly moved down towards her exposed breasts. Her nipples were hard already from the cold air and the way he looked at her with a mixture of admiration and hunger sent small bolts of lust through her, only hardening them further. 

“Still.” His Adam’s apple visibly moved as he swallowed. “It’s a goddamn shame.”

Using the hand that was not holding up his head, he touched her stomach, slowly moving upwards and finally stopping at her breast, his fingers lining the underside. He weighed it slightly in his palm, not moving closer to her nipple. Solveig was slightly surprised when he finally squeezed, tightly but not brutally so. He leaned down and placed his mouth on the upper side of the same breast, sucking on the skin there as his palm squeezed her. Then he bit down.

She shrieked, but it was from the surprise, not the pain. Like always, he knew what he was doing – whenever he was rough with her, he never went too far. Never strayed from what he knew was pleasurable for her. Never betrayed her trust.

He sucked on her skin for a few more moments before letting go of her, removing his hand also. When she looked down, she could see that he had left a hickey, surrounded by teeth marks. He had not broken her skin and the marks would be gone again in no time. 

“Sorry. Couldn’t resist.” He was grinning and once more, she automatically responded with a grin of her own.

“You’re making it hard to stick with the ‘wait until we’re back before fucking each other’s brains out’ plan.”

“I try.” Once more, she was surprised by the warmth that spread inside her stomach at something as small as this comment.

She reached for the back of his neck with one hand, pulling him down towards her, looking deeply into his eyes and pressing his forehead against hers. Then she kissed him, her eyes falling shut as she let the moment consume her.

The kiss deepened gradually for a while. Then no more – they both tried not to lose themselves and go further than they had decided to at this moment. While they were making out, Solveig felt his large hand coming to rest just above her hip. Johnny’s thumb was slowly caressing the rough patches of skin that could be found just to the side and a little ways down from her navel. 

The two gunshot wounds had long since healed and the scars had begun to fade. She had collected many scars over the years, and these should not have been any different from the rest. They were, however. They reminded her of the day she had failed. The day he had died – or at least, that’s what she had been thinking for years.

It had taken her a lot of courage to tell him about that day from her perspective. It was the one story she once had thought she would never share with anyone. The story of how his death had unhinged her. How these scars had been a constant reminder of how she had failed him, a testament to all she had lost.

But she knew she had done right by letting him know. She had never been more sure of it than at this moment, when she felt him caressing this source of hurt while he was kissing her as if he was willing to suffocate.

She was not ready to tell him yet, but she felt it in her bones.

She was in love.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, don't shy away from letting me know. :)


End file.
